Unspoken Need
by Dreamer.Lover.Believer
Summary: There is a burning want inside me. A need I just can't fulfill. Something I desire more than I should, something forbidden; him. Problem is this desire within me is unknown; unspoken of. Under a mask that has never been unleashed…until now.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight:)_

_**A couple facts you should know:**_

_In this story, there is no such thing as imprinting, don't know why I made it like that I just did:p There will also be very rare moments where Edward or any of the other Cullens appear. If they do they most likely won't play a huge role in the story. Another important thing, if your a huge fan of Emily, Sam, Nessie, or Bella...you might not like some of the bashing:p I will admit, Bella isn't so bad, but a lot of the stories I've read have kind of made me dislike her. Anyways, now that I'm done rambling;) I hope you love the story! If there are any mistakes please let me know because I usually miss them. Please review! I love it when I get good feedback! With love, Ella3_

...

His eyes; like melted chocolate and caramel swirled together, creating a dangerous mix of temptation, luring you in just tempting you to take a lick, just one lick, but you can't just have one lick because once you take one lick you want another and another until you just loose all self-control and take the whole thing for what it's worth; yummy and amazingly delicious . His eyes; filled with so much joy and laughter that once you look into them you feel like your drowning in a whirlpool of pure love causing you to unknowingly sink deeper into his invincible trap, one he is unaware existences. His eyes; like a window to his soul, so beautiful yet dangerously captivating that once shut it leaves you yearning helplessly for more. His eyes; so powerful it can lighten a tense atmosphere just by smiling brightly with so much life that you can't help but stare in awe at its breathtaking sight. I would know. I've seen him lure girls in without even realizing the power of his enchanting eyes, not knowing how beautifully damaging they can be. They can leave a girl twirling in a river of love and happiness; they can also leave a girl broken with nothing but the feeling of emptiness within them. I've seen it all, Hell I've even had to pick up the pieces a couple times. Not fun may I add, but that's what best friends are for. There are those rare moments though when a girl will rip him apart leaving him broken and empty inside (cough-Bella-cough) and all you can do is watch helplessly as the light within him dims immensely, but he always comes back, somehow some way and every time he does his eyes shine brighter than they ever have before making him that much more powerful. In my heart I know the most dangerous thing about him is his eyes. They lure you in by their beauty and then trap you, making you feel things a best friend should not be feeling. The one rule that I have made for myself for my hearts protection was to **never** fall in love with a wolf. Been there, done that, not fun. Well not only did I fall in love with a wolf; I fell in love with my Alpha.

...

_Soooooo, whatcha think? :) _


	2. Chapter One: Want

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight:)_

…

_**Want**-to feel a need or desire for something, to desire to do something or that something be done, to feel the lack of something._

_..._

The wind swirled around me in the green forest, singing to me the melody of Mother Nature in all her glory. I breathed her in letting the fresh air clear my thoughts and replenish my lungs. The forest around me, so luscious and mesmerizing, calming the beast within me as I fell into a hazy daze of nature in all her beauty, letting me escape from the world of pain and sadness and into a world where I am free; free to be who I am and not pretending to be something I'm not, someone I will never be. I listened with closed eyes as the tree leaves brushed together softly and the animals around me restlessly scattered about the large forest ground. I felt the love of Mother Nature caress me in her warmth as her soft breath blew through my hair and the soft soil that laid like a soft blanket on the forest ground hugged the inside of my toes. Finally, I felt my body relax as I let nature put my mind at peace.

"Leah, guess what," Jake question excitingly, breaking me through the daze I had been in. His voice sending chills through me as his intoxicating sent surrounded me; clearly Mother Nature could no longer be of assistance. I put on my mask and turned to face the reason I was even here searching for a sense of peace to begin with; Jacob Black also known as my Alpha.

"Wait, let me guess. Lacey finally said yes to your tenth attempt at asking her out and this time you're for sure she's _the one_" I stated with sarcasm clear in my voice and a very obvious fake smile plastered to my face. His expression dimmed slightly and I almost felt bad, but as always his expression light once more with ten times more enthusiasm.

"You know Leah, I know you haven't found the right guy yet but I'm sure you will soon. Hey, Lacey's got a brother I could probably set you up with. Who knows, you might really like him," Jake smiled happily at me. My heart ached hearing his words. _He's okay with me being with another guy, Hell he's willing to set me up with his girlfriend's brother! Has he ever thought that maybe, just maybe __**he's**__ the right guy! Ugh, and he has to be so nice about it too. _I quickly masked my hurt expression, not wanting him to know how his word really affected me, and threw on a bright smile.

"Yeah Jake, thanks but I'm not really looking for a guy right now," I said softly, smiling for his benefit. _Lies, the only guy I want is you. _

He smiled gently at me but then a thought must have crossed his mind because his expression changed drastically. He went from smiling at me all gentle and loving to a jaw-tight frown making him look animalistic and dangerously sexy. My body flushed with heat as he stared into my eyes, he's eyes heated with anger.

"Does this have anything to do with what Sam did to you," he whispered dangerously quiet for only my ears to hear. I stared at him in shock not knowing how to react at this sudden change of emotion. I knew what he was talking about but I didn't understand why he was suddenly so flustered about it, not that I'm complaining, but he's never before gotten this upset about it.

Sam, years ago, cheated on me with my cousin and best friend at the time, Emily. I remember walking towards Sam's house after getting off work to visit him and what I found left me bitter and heartbroken for years. Emily, who had been coming to visit that same week, had decided she was going to come early so she and Sam could have some time together before she would come and visit me (apparently they had already been seeing each other). So walking in and finding her mounting him was not exactly what I had planned. Long story short, she is no longer my best friend (obviously) and every time there is a family gathering she's always making sure to flaunt her _husband_ in front of me. Not that I care anymore but it use to kick the shit out of my heart. But what Sam did happened years ago, way before Jake and I even got close. We've never really talked about it in the years that I've been his Beta. He seemed to take my silence as a yes because suddenly I was in his arms, engulfed into a larger bear hug that left my body tingling from the inside out.

"I am so sorry, Leah," he began whispering, rubbing my arms up and down before whispering more words of unexpected comfort. "If I had the chance here and now to kick his ass I would without a doubt, Hell I'd even let you join in," he began laughing huskily pulling away slightly, just inches from my face so that he can look directly into my eyes. "What he did was wrong, but it should not prevent you from loving again. I am always here for you and I can help you get through it. That's what I'm here for, love" he smiled down at me, his chocolate eyes; so powerful as they bear into my soul.

His words cause my body to turn to mush. The worst part about it all is how oblivious he is to how those words only made me fall deeper and deeper in love with him. I nodded my head and smiled. He seemed okay with that response because he suddenly pulled me into a hug again but this hug seemed different, more...intimate. He slowly wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his heated body so tightly that every inch of my body was in some way pressed against him. His head snugged into the nook of my neck and his hand seem to linger more on the lower part of my back. I was lifted just inches off the ground causing me to wrap my arms tightly around his neck. His full body embrace did things to my body that I couldn't help preventing. My body all of a sudden felt ten degrees hotter than before and my breath became ridged and uneven. His next words cause my heart to drum faster than I've ever felt it before.

"Hmm, you smell so good. God, I love you Lee" he whispered breathlessly into my neck before pulling away slightly to see my face. _Okay, that is **not** helping my sanity. Do best friends even say things like that? _The expression of shock must have been obvious because he smiled that innocent little smile of his.

"Relax, Lee. I love you like a sister. Don't go nailing me in my goods cause according to Embry that shit hurts," he said brightly as he slid me down his body only causing my body to heat up even more so then it had before. _He loves me like a sister... Of course he does, I mean what had I really be expecting. For him to suddenly declare his love for me even after he thinks that this Lacey chick is 'the one'. Ugh, I need a reality check._

Jake seemed to notice my silence and a nervous expression appeared suddenly on his strong features. "You're not going to nail me…right," he questioned hesitantly. I shook my head still in a daze from that earth shattering hug and the fact that his hands are still on the lower end of my back was not helping. "No," I whispered quietly.

He continued staring down at me seeming unsure of my answer but after a few seconds he seemed confident that I wasn't going to hit him and began pulling away. I pulled away as well not wanting him to get the wrong idea. He smiled gently at me as he brushed my long, silky dark hair away from my eyes.

"Alright well I better get going; Lacey and I are going on a lunch date! I'll see you later for patrols, Leah," he said excitingly as he began walking down the trail towards Lacey's house_. Hmm, lunch date, of course. _A thought suddenly flew through my head and without thinking I called out to him. He turned towards me quickly as if he had been expecting me to call him.

"Yeah, Leah," he questioned. Once again, without thinking I said the words I had promised myself I'd never say again

"I love you too, Jake," I whispered knowing he could hear me loud and clear. He smiled brightly at the words, as if they had just made his day.

"You better love me," he smiled as he began walking again.

_More than he will ever know. _

_..._

_Bad? Good? Ehh? Let me know!:)_


	3. Chapter Two: Feminine

_**Disclamer:**_ _I don't own Twilight:)_

**_Feminine _**_(fem·i·nine)-conventionally thought to be appropriate for a woman or girl, considered to be characteristic of women._

_"You know, Leah. I think mom got the gender mixed cause I'm pretty sure you a boy."_

_"Hey Leah, don't you think it'd be more appropriate for you to be wearing a suit rather than a dress to the party."_

_"Are you sure you're not a lesbian?"_

_"Leah, stop trying to act like a girl. We all know you're a guy."_

_"You're like a brother to me."_

_"Leah, are you sure you don't have balls?"_

I continued to stare at myself in my full body mirror wearing nothing but a red lace bra and underwear set I had gotten from Victoria Secret years ago. I took in all my features; long dark hair, nice curves, smooth soft face…why the Hell does everyone thinks I'm a man! I glanced away from my reflection and back to the little black dress hanging on a hanger in the way back of my closet. _Yup, you can tell I wear it often._ I pushed past all my 'man' clothes, which included mostly shorts and tank tops hardly considered manly in my opinion and towards the only dress I own, taking it from its hanger and placing it against my body. Ugh, this is fucking stupid. Why the Hell should I even bother. Oh that's right, we're having _another _large family gathering and too spice things up Emily decided we should all wear formal clothing. That bitch, she knows the shit the guys put me through every time I even come close to wear a dress or act in some way ladylike.

"_Ah Leah, guess you got to pull out the old suit again."_

_"Ha, I'd love to see Leah attempt to wear a dress!"_

_"Oh, I'll pay good money to see her walk in heels. She'll look like a dude with a stick up her ass!" _

Yup, they never get old. Course the guys have never seen me wear a dress for that reason. Any formal event that I've been invited to I've denied no matter the occasion. But this time, Emily insisted I come and, me being the bitch I am, said fuck you which only lead her to telling my mother (how mature) whom is now forcing me to go to this large family-fucking-gathering. Best part about it, Lacey's coming…as Jake's date. Not something I'm looking forward too.

A soft knock at my locked bedroom door suddenly shook me from my thoughts.

"What," I questioned loudly.

"Lee, it's me. Can you open up," a husky voice spoke softly through the door, a voice that penetrated my dreams and filled my fantasy's.

"What's up, Jake. I'm busy," I spoke as I pressed the dress against my body once more.

"Can you just please open up? I need to talk to you. It's important," he spoke softly. My hopes rose at what he wanted to talk about but I pushed them down not wanting to get excited over something I shouldn't be excited for.

"Uh, I'm kind of changing, Jake," I said uneasily, not sure if I should open the door or not. An impatient breath hit the other end of my bedroom door and suddenly his voice wasn't so soft.

"Just open the damn door, I've seen it all before," he demanded loudly. _He's seen it all before? Why am I just now figuring this out?_

I quickly rushed to the door and unlocked it; before I could even turn the door knob the door was already open. Suddenly, Jake's body slammed into mine as he rushed into the room not giving me enough time to move out of his way causing me to fall backwards from the force of the impact.

"Whoa," he whispered softly as he caught my body and pressed it quickly against his, his hand once again resting against the lower part of my back. I felt the heat of his body overwhelm my senses, like fire on fire. I stared up at him as he stared down at me, the intensity between us rising. After several seconds he cleared his throat and glanced down at my body as if he hadn't been expecting this.

"I told you I was still changing," I spoke softly, smiling ever so slightly as I watched his expression.

He glanced back up at me and a glowing hope spread within me as I watched him blush.

"Um, I wasn't expecting you to be wearing lace," he spoke softly, obviously embarrassed. "Awe, Jake. You can't handle a little bit of red lace," I said teasingly as I gazed the edge of the bra with the edge of my finger tips. The red blush on his cheeks got even redder as he smiled down at me. That's when I saw that sparkle in his eyes and I knew I was in trouble.

"I can handle more than you think, Leah," he whispered seductively into my ear as his lips gazed my ear lobe. I knew he was messing with me; he always messes with me, but this wasa little _too_ real for my sanity. I felt my body flush as he smiled down at me once more, as if knowing the effect he had on me. Well two can play at that game.

"You really want to go there, Black," I questioned just as seductively, leaning my body a little more into his. He smirked and began running his hot, large fingers down my back.

"Hmm, bring it Clearwater," his voice rumbled huskily. Holy shit that was hot.

Suddenly, a loud, sharp ring rang through the room, not only break the mood but also the embrace. Stepping away from me, Jake searched his pocket until he found that annoying piece of shit phone that I would give anything thing to break right now.

"Hello," he questioned nicely, not taking time to look at the caller I.D. Still listening, I put some distance between us as if to catch my breath. I looked around the room and found my black dress crumbled on the floor.

"Hey babe, you still coming tonight," he spoke cheerily, right then I knew exactly who was on the other line; _Lacey. _Leave it to Lacey to ruin a moment like this.

Suddenly, something within me snapped. I wasn't sure if it was the overdose of love that seemed to shine in Jakes voice as he talked to her or just the mere mentioning of her name but I suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of pain swirl around my heart, as if the knife that has already penetrated it was being shoved deeper causing the tare in my heart to rip even more so than it has. _Ugh, I hate this. I hate feeling like this; stuck. Ha, I'm so freaking stuck on Jake that I can't even consider liking another guy; pathetic, just pathetic. Maybe if I just attempted dating then maybe, just maybe I'll get over him and move on…yeah not likely. If I did Jake would be happy, of course. He showed me his happiness when he attempted setting me up with Lacey's brother; wasn't that some idea. Then again, it's not like her brother is one of Jakes friends or anything so he obviously wouldn't have a problem with it, unless I got hurt of course._ Then it clicked. Suddenly a plan began to form in my mind, one that I had never thought of before, one so extreme and over the top I'd have to be crazy to do it. Problem is…I am crazy.

"Oh, I'm with Leah," Jake spoke cheerily once more and I glanced back at him and watched as his expression dropped.

"She's my best friend, I only like her as a sister," he spoke seriously answering whatever his precious girl friend had just asked him. I glanced away, letting the knife plunge deeper into my heart as his words echoed across the room. _Well…that hurt._

Pushing the feeling away, I slowly slid the silky, strapless black dress up my body as I stared into the mirror. The person staring back at me was not the Leah I've come to know. The dress in itself was breath taking as it caressed my every curve. My long dark hair hung down my back in soft, sexy curls making me look sort of exotic with my warm glowing skin. The fabric was soft and smooth against my skin making me feel beautiful and graceful just by wearing it. Still keeping my eyes on my reflection I listened to the deep, hush breathing of the man behind me causing a warm flutter to spread through me. But the feeling quickly evaporated after hearing a little whiny voice that seemed to echo through the phone line. _Hmm, she must be a joy._ I slowly turned towards Jake, aware that he had been watching me, and caught eyes with him. His eyes; burning like a flaring fire at me, roaming my body kissing every curve they can see. A heat flared within me once more as he stared at me, his plump lips parted ever so slightly. The whining echo on the other line seemed to disappear as if all he could see was me.

"Jacob Black! Do you hear me," the voice screamed through the phone snapping us both back to reality.

"Uh, yeah, Lacey I'm here. Sorry I just got…distracted," he spoke back softly still looking into my eyes as if there was a glass wall between us, one that he knew was unbreakable. I turned back towards the mirror and glanced back at my reflection as Paul's words replayed themselves in my head.

_ "Leah, I have come to realize that you are one-hundred percent man and zero percent women. It's just facts, don't take it too personal."_

Looking into my reflection I smiled.

_ Zero percent women my ass. _

_..._

_Review and let me know what you think:)_

…


End file.
